


SwanQueen Oneshots

by MissSwen108



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSwen108/pseuds/MissSwen108
Summary: One shots about our favorite couple! Join Emma and regina's adventures in these one shots, If you have any ideas or request  feel free to comment :) AU
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	SwanQueen Oneshots

Swan Queen one shots

ch 1 Apple Dumplings

It was a new day in the town of Storybrooke, Maine the residents were waking up and starting with their day. In the mansion's kitchen Regina was rushing around it gathering things she would need to make an Apple Pie for the town's harvest festival. Henry who had moments ago stepped into the kitchen to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing mom?" Henry asked watching Regina starting to cut apples.

"Making Apple Pies for the town's harvest festival" Regina answered looking down at the apples she cooked she then looked up at Henry again she then asked "Do you think they'll hate it I mean your grandparents"

"Mom no that's not what I meant what I meant is listen, you make the most amazing pies in the world and ma and I love them. Say you know what make 4 pies just for us as a family to enjoy and we can make umm lets see" Henry started as he pondered what hew and Regina could make for the festival. Regina smiled at Henry knowing his intentions were nothing but good.

"Well how about this since I already made two dozen pies" Regina started as she gestured behind Henry where the apple pies that she had previously made sat. She then continued as Henry looked at the pies then looked at her again "Would you be interested in baking something? Of course you know I'll be here to help you and everything"

"Sure mom what are you thinking?" Henry asked as Regina smiled and pulled out an old recipe book and shuffled trough it.

"What about Apple Dumplings my father used to make them with me when mother wasn't around of course" Henry smiled at Regina.

"Yes, we can do them but you/ll save the pies for us?" Henry asked pouting hoping his mother wouldn't throw them all away.

"Fine but you and Emma better leave some for me got that!" Regina exclaimed looking at her son as he nodded hard. So the mother and son duo got to work working on the Apple Dumplings a few hours later Emma came into the kitchen looking at Regina and henry baking something.

"Hey Gina, hey kid," Emma responded seeing that the duo hadn't noticed her yet. The duo looked at her and walked to her.

"Emma dear aren't you supposed to be at work hmm?" Regina asked crossing her arms looking at Emma.

"Well so are you luv" Emma responded back then she added "dad took yesterday off he said he would take my shift since I took his the last two days"

"hmm understandable" Regina mused continuing to work on the apple dumplings.

"What are you gonna make Ma?" Henry asked Emma as she went to help Regina with Henry.

'I honestly have no idea I think I'll go with the apple pies" Emma replied then looking at Regina she added you'll make extra for our family right? Please babe"

"I'm not taking the pies to the harvest Henry is making apple dumplings and I'm helping him here and there however I did already make two dozen pies for us. However you and Henry will have to share with me that is all." Regina explained what the situation was to Emma.

"I see but your apple pies really are truly out of this world" Emma whispered then she added "I would still have to make something though"

"hmm what would you want to do?" Regina asked Emma who was thinking.

"Maybe chocolate cookies" Emma suggested as Regina nodded her head,

"But Ma" Henry started "It's not like I don't like the idea it's just"

"I'll tell people that my cookies go together with the apple dumplings. i get what you're talking about" emma started bur before Regina could protest "Gina I promise I'l just them as a suggestion nothing else"

"ok" Regina sighed knowing that despite anything else only a few people would be having her baked goods. She the continued to help both Emma and Henry with both of their baked goods. Then Emma's phone rang.

"Sheriff Swan how can I help?" Emma asked listening on the phone to the person on the other ends "tell her to back off or I will come and deal with her" Emma added and then hung up after saying "I'll be there"

"Everything ok?" Regina asked worried.

"Well mom refuses to let other people start getting ready to put their booths wherever they want she's basically ordering them not to do anything or make any decisions and she keeps moving people over and over."

"Dear god" groaned Regina then she added "Tell her if she refuses to comply with the rules she's banned from having a booth"

"Take Uncle Tim she listens to him more than mom anyway" henry suggested as Emma nodded and left. A few hours later at the said harvest regina and henry were walking around town square where everything was set up and the booths were up as well. Henry then ran off to find his friends while Regina approached a couple at one of the booths.

"Regina how are you today?" the man asked her warmly as his wife came over to join him.

"Hello Timothy, Sabrina I'm ok and I heard that Snow was causing trouble earlier?"

"She was but um I told her that if she didn't behave she wouldn't have a booth here at all or ever again basically." Timothy responded.

"That's harsh even for you" Regina mused as Sabrina nodded her head.

"Well she was saying how you didn't deserve to have a booth etc and even trying to plot with other citizens on how to get Emma and Henry away from you." Sabrina explained then she added "She wanted to make sure you wren't allowed near anyone's booth and also planning to overthrow you etc."

"I-" Regina started at loss for words on what to say to that A few minutes later at the podium where Regina was giving a speech.

"Good Afternoon citizens of Storybrooke and welcome to the 50th annual harvest sale I see we have a lot more food than we had last year as well as more people participating." Regina stated as people went around to all the booths Regina then approached Sabrina after looking at her booth.

"I know you'll ask why your booth is in front of Snow's and next to ours let's just say extra precaution" Sabrina explained as Henry moved to the booth next to them and in front of his grandparents.

"Thank you" Regina whispered as she left to go and join Henry at his booth.

"Did you make these yourself Henry?" Ruby asked as Henry nodded and explained to the forming crowd that he had made these treats by himself and how his mother only assisted very little in the process but she guided him trough it. Regina simply;y nodded at the crowd confirming Henry's words to them.

"Henry I must say these dumplings are quite remarkable simply out of this world" Granny praised Henry as she ate some of his treats she then turned towards Regina and said "Regina didn't you say you'll bring your apple pies?"

"I did Granny it's just I wasn't sure i people were going to accept it or not" Regina responded to Granny.

"Well next time you make your lovely apple pies you must simply give Ruby and I a slice or two, we appreciate your baking skills dear." Granny proposed to Regina as Emma came to join them with pies in her hand.

"Granny here yoy go" Emma replied handing one of the boxes to granny "Thankl you so much for supporting us I really mean this"

"My dear you are far too kind" Granny admitted taking one pf the boxes and trying the pie that was inside it. Granny then gave her highest compliment to the duo and then procede to go on with her day.

"See I said some people would take your pies Gina" Emma smiled as she hugged Regina and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for doubting you my love" Regina laughed as some more people started to apporch Henry's stand. Soon she saw Sabrina and Archie approaching them. Regina smiled knowing what they were coming to her for.

"Alright, here's 3 boxes for you guys" Henry grinned at the duo.

"Your apple dumplings are quite delicious Henry" Archie complimented Henry as Sabrina talked to Regina and Emma. A few minutes later as Emma and Regina were chatting with each other.

"Hmm what do you think my love?" Regina asked Emma as she was eating a piece of Regina's apple pie.

"I loved it babe it's truly out of this world" Emma replied back as Regina addded looking at Emma.

"Why are you eating it here?" Regina pondered.

"I'm showing people that stuff you make is delicious thats all my love" emma grinned at Regina as Leroy came nby the ladies.

"Hey sister Brina tells me you made Apple pies you got some of those delicious stuff?" asked Leroy picking up some Apple dumplings.

"Hmm how would know about that? and you would try it please?" Regina commented looking at Leroy.

"Yea Brina says you make some of the best apple pies around" Leroy commented as Regina gave him a slice of her apple pie.

"well I'm glad you're trying it." Regina chuckled as Leroy finished jhis apple pies.

"You wouldn't have 16 more boxes would you sister I very much enjoyed them. I'm sure that the rest of the boys would very much love your pies" Leroy commented dropping a bag of coins on the booth counter as Emma handed him the boxes of pies.

"I made too much pie dear" Regina commented smirking as Leroy waved goodbye to the ladies and gave his thanks to Regina. A few minutes later more and more people started to come to the booth for both the pies and the dumplings. Regina was simply surprised by the amount of people that wanted to try her pies knowing that there was no way that the people would try it.

"Why are there so many people here?" Regina whispered frantically to Emma and Henry.

"Is this considered a bad thing? People want o try your delicious cooking" Emma whispered back to Regina.

"Come on mom look at this as a good thing the town trust you and they learned what an amazing cook you are and theyt get to see that you are bad of a person anymore." Henry piped in seeing that his mom was doubtful.

"The kid is right Gina see the town loves you and adores you it just took a little while for them to get used to this new you" Emma whispered gently as Sabrina and Tim approached them.

"Looks like your apple pies and dumplings are a big hit" Sabrina mused as she and Tim helped the Swan-Mills family. regoan and Emma turned to look at each other and held hands.

"i love you" Regina commented.

"Same I love you Gina" Emma commented hugging Regina. the harvest continued and ended.


End file.
